A day in the life
by tudilovesyou
Summary: Follow upSequel to Bitter. One shots that follow Spot and Charlie cute fluff romancy stuff! Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok So this is just a series of One shots about My oc Charlie and Spot it's a follow up project to Bitter so read that and you can get the feel for their relationship which you should do and review everything because that makes me happy. Now then a Majority of these are fluffy romance things…hell all them probably are but we all need a little fluff in life am I right I know I am so read review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still dont**

Spot walked into school a cold sweat adorning his brow.

"Hey baby" Charlie said wrapping her arms around him from behind.

"Ahh, oh its just you"

Charlie just looked at him with a raised brow.

"whats with you?"

"Nothing I'm FINE" his voice cracked on the fine.

Charlie tried to muffle her laugh.

"fine, I'm fine"

Charlie couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips.

"come on" She grabbed Spots hand and dragged him outside to a bench in the courtyard of the school.

She sat down and pulled him next to her, "ok no one is here now tell me whats really wrong"

"no your gonna make fun of me" he pouted.

"no I wont just tell me" She smirked and leaned into his neck and kissed it gently. "please"

"no" he stated simply.

"But Spot" She whispered into his ear before taking it in between her teeth.

"ok ok, just stop doing that, save it for later" he quipped.

"alright" she sat straight up and waited.

"I have to go to the doctor today, for a physical and they are gonna take my" he gulped loudly, "blood"

She smiled, "that's it, that's no big deal"

"no it is, its like a needle in my arm, a needle, like a poky needle in my arm, things aren't supposed to stab you in the arm, and its not like when you're little and you get the cool band aid and a little sucker no they stab you and that's it , its its unethical" he ranted.

"sweetie, calm down" she replied holding in her laughter and clasping his face in between her hands. "if it will help you I will go with you"

"are you sure, and you'll like hold my hand and stuff and you wont tell anyone about this, cause if you do I cant beat you up but I'll do something" he exclaimed wagging his finger in her face.

"Spot I wont tell anyone I promise, but if you'll excuse me I'm going to go to the bathroom because I'm going to pee my pants once I start laughing about this, I love you and I'll meet you at the doctor after school"

She ran off laughing so hard Spot was sure they heard her in the Bronx .

At the Doctor's office 

"CHARLIE YOU ARE LATE" Spot yelled once she entered the room he was waiting in.

"I'm sorry I had to get something, besides they haven't stabbed you yet" she smirked at his face at the mention of the word stab.

The door opened and a short stout woman dressed in white walked in.

"OK Mr. Conlon, I'm Nurse O'Malley and I will be taking care of your blood work today."

Spot smiled, obviously attempting to charm his way out of this one, "Nurse O'Malley is all this really necessary I assure I'm 100 certified beef"

"oh Jeeze" Charlie laughed under her breath.

"Now Mr. Conlon this wont hurt a bit just make a fist and hold it" she replied rolling up his shirt sleeve.

"Charlie" Spot whined.

She walked over to his side and clasped his free hand. "Honey, it's going to be fine, just look at me ok"

Spot nodded.

"ok now then, did you hear what happened to Jack and Davey today"

"no what happened"

"you are such a gossip whore did you know that"

"yea yea just tell me" Spot urged.

"well they got caught in one of the stalls in the boys bathroom during fifth period, working on well lets just say they were working it"

"Ugggg that's gross Charlie why did you tell me that, I'm gonna be grossed out for the rest of the day." Spot made a face so disgusted that it almost grossed Charlie out herself.

She glanced over at his arm and smiled.

"all done Mr. Conlon" The Nurse said, reaching for a band aid to place on his arm.

"Nurse do you mind if I" Charlie questioned. The nurse nodded heading for the door.

"that's all you can leave after you take care of that" she called as the door closed.

"what are you doing" Spot asked sitting up.

"well I got you something" she replied pulling a bag out of her purse. " a blues clues band aid, and a sucker for the big boy that didn't even cry when he saw the needle"

She placed the band aid over the cotton on his arm and removed the wrapper from the sucker.

"what flavor is it"

"cherry, your favorite"

Spot smiled and took the lollipop from her.

They left the Dr.'s office and began walking towards Spot's apartment.

"So am I the best girlfriend or what" Charlie teased wrapping her arm around Spot's waist.

Spot threw the remainder of his lollipop into a nearby trash can and placed his hands on either side of her face, "you are, and you know it, I don't know why you put up with me, but thank god you do." He leaned in and kissed her slowly.

"I love you" she smiled.

"I love you too" he replied.

"so what are you gonna do if you ever have to have surgery"

"CHARLIE" Spot yelled walking away from her covering his ears.

"CUZ YA KNOW THEY USE LIKE KNIVES AND STUFF FOR THAT" She yelled running to catch up with him.

"GOD you are so lucky your hot and I put up with this."

"Sometimes they even use saws" she continued slowly catching up to him.

"but I do love her" he whispered so that she couldn't hear, he let her catch up with him and draped his arm around her shoulders, hers ended up around his waist.

He kissed the top of her head.

"she loves you too".


	2. Meet the Parents

**A/N: Ok so chapter two or would it be story two hell I don't know but anyway here it is hope you all enjoy some more of my fluff!**

Disclaimer: I hate these damn things. If I owned them I would be getting paid for writing this sappy crap!

"Are they INSANE" Spot yelled at Charlie through the phone.

"Sweetie calm down, look I didn't ask for this whole meet the family thing our parents did, so we just do the dinner thing and maybe it wont be so bad"

Earlier that day Spot's parents had suggested that it was about time to meet his girlfriend and her mother, unfortunately for Spot and Charlie, Charlie's mother agreed.

"fine, but I'm not going to enjoy this" Spot grumbled.

"c'mon baby it's a couple hours at most then my mom leaves for Chicago the next day and I'll make it up to you I promise" she laughed into the phone.

"alright alright, I'll see you tonight at 7"

"ok, I love you"

"I know"

"bye"

"HEY"

"WHAT"

"I love you too"

Charlie smiled as she hung up the phone, and attempted to mentally prepare herself for the night to come.

Charlie and her mother arrived promptly at seven o'clock.

"Ok now Mom please don't embarrass me" Charlie pleaded.

"have I ever embarrassed you" her mother replied calmly.

"no but this is important"

Her mom looked down at her and smiled, "you really love him don't you"

Charlie just smiled.

"I'm sorry I wasn't around more, that I missed out on your relationship with him, and school, and all that stuff."

"it's ok mommy I understand, I really do"

Charlie finally knocked on the door they had been standing in front of for five minutes.

Spot answered the door, "oh thank god you're here they are driving me absolutely insane" Spot then looked up and saw Charlie's mom. "oh hi."

"Mom this is Spot, well Gabe really but everyone calls him Spot"

Spot held out his hand and her mother shook it, "its nice to meet you Spot I'm Diana"

"Nice to meet you too" Spot smiled.

The three of them walked in.

Charlie saw Spot's parents sitting in the living room having drinks, they looked so poised and rich, Spot definitely looked like his mother, but had his father's eyes. She began smoothing her black dress nervously.

Spot walked up behind her and grasped her hand squeezing it reassuringly as he led her further into the room.

"Mom, Dad this is my girlfriend Charlie, and her mom Diana" he smiled proudly.

"Oh finally we get to meet the infamous Charlie, you know I thought he was gay , always going out with Charlie, until I saw a picture of the two of you then I realized Charlie was indeed a girl. And a beautiful one at that" His mother ranted on giving Charlie a hug she thought for sure was crushing her ribs.

"Jesus Elizabeth you're going to kill her before we even get to talk to her, back up"

Ahh and now Spot's personality is all coming together.

"Nice to meet you dear I'm Ralph Gabe's Dad, and it's a pleasure to meet you as well Diana, we've heard wonderful things about your daughter" Ralph smiled shaking both their hands.

The dinner went off pretty well and now they were all sitting around the table talking and eating dessert. Spot's parents were both on either end of the table with Spot and Charlie on one side, Charlie's mother on the other.

" So Charlie, Gabe has never really told us how you two met" Elizabeth said smiling towards the couple.

"Well its really simple, you know we met at school briefly then I saw him again at a party and it just kind of went from there, nothing too exciting."

"yea we were boring" Spot added

"So what was Gabe like growing up" Diana questioned.

"oh he was just the cutest thing" His mother gushed.

"I think not, he got suspended in the third grade for kissing a girl then pulling down his pants" His father added.

Charlie couldn't help but laugh at the blush that was forming on Spot's cheeks.

The parents continued talking and didn't notice Charlie leaning in towards Spot's ear, "I kinda like it when you pull your pants down for me" she whispered trailing her hand up his thigh.

Spot just smiled a knowing smile.

Charlie and her Mom were finally leaving her mom had a cab out front waiting and Charlie was saying goodbye to Spot.

"Charlie" Diana called.

Charlie turned away from Spot, "I'm coming"

"No I was just going to say that if you wanted to you could have Spot take you home"

"that would be great, thanks Mom" Charlie replied walking over to her mother and giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Take good care of her Spot"

Spot walked up behind Charlie, "not a problem,"

Diana got in the car and headed towards her home leaving the two teenagers alone on the sidewalk.

"So do you want to take my hummer or walk" Spot whispered wrapping his arms around her waist.

"mmmm, I don't want to go anywhere" she replied draping her arms about his hips.

He put his hands on her shoulders trying to push her away, "Charlie its November in New York, we have get movin, knock it off and lets go"

"uh huh, whatever you say" She replied before placing a light kiss on the front of his neck.

"I'm serious"

"I don't think so" she continued trailing a line of kisses up his neck, stopping at the small crevice between neck and ear to bite softly. "C'mon Spot you can stay out here for just a little while before we get going" she added letting her hands fall to his butt.

"Would you stop molesting me, you're makin me feel like a chick, I'm the one that's supposed to be grabbing your ass and makin YOU horny, not the other way around"

Charlie dropped her hands and took a few steps back, trying to control her laughter.

"oh cmon I'm not that funny" Spot reasoned.

"Babe you are just too much sometimes, you actually think that you turn me on ha yea right, that was cute"

"excuse me" Spot stood back "what do you mean think I turn you on, I know I do"

"whatever" Charlie giggled walking down the street.

"Charlie come back her" Spot called sternly.

"come get me Conlon"

She walked a good distance down the street before Spot finally started after her, his arms gesturing wildly to match the words flying out of his mouth.

He got right up behind Charlie.

"Now listen woman I refuse to take you just walking off like that, people don't walk away from Spot Conlon, now then it is like 20 degrees outside and I'm freezing my balls off LETS GO"

Charlie spun around and swiftly caught Spot in a hot kiss, and as soon as it began it ended Spot stood there arms still in mid air and eyes closed.

"Then again outsides good too"

"I knew you would see it my way"

**PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE THE FEEDBACK!!**


	3. I'm gonna murder ya!

**A/N: This one is pretty short compared to some of the others but I think its funny, it makes me laugh! Enjoy and review!!!!!**

"LEMME AT HER I AINT GONNA HURT HER I'M GONNA MURDER HER"

That was the only sound that could be heard through the halls of Preston Academy.

Jack had a firm grip on Charlie's waist but she was still screaming her head off at some Junior girl and she was screaming right back.

He was beginning to lose his grip on Charlie due to her kicking and squirming.

"SPOT CONTROL YOUR GIRLFRIEND PLEASE" Jack yelled as he saw Spot casually walking down the hallway, but when he saw Jack restraining Charlie he took off running.

"what the hell is going on"

"that tramp over there was saying, well she was saying, she was just saying stuff about you and I don't like it so if you'll excuse me I'm gonna kill her" Charlie replied calmly before taking off towards the petite blonde girl once more.

But this time Spot was the one that caught her mid punch.

Charlie turned around to yell at him but was surprised to see him smiling.

She blew it off and kept trying to attack, but Spot was still holding strong and grinning from ear to ear, you see Charlie was always the calm one in all type of situations and it was always Spot flying off the handle, so for once to see Charlie all worked up and over him none the less, it was pretty entertaining.

"what are you so happy about you jackass" Charlie asked taking a break from trying to kill said girl.

"what did she say about me" Spot questioned trying to reason with Charlie.

Charlie stood there pouting, "its not so much what she said about you as it was more so what she wanted to do to you well with you I guess"

"oh so she's like every other broad in this school and wants a taste of old Conlon"

"yea well if you don't watch your mouth shes gonna get a taste and you wont be able to feel it" Charlie snapped. "Now then if you'll excuse me I'm going to go and take care of her"

"Spot you gotta stop her shes been trying to kill the poor girl for the past half hour" Jack exclaimed.

"babe come on if she wants me that bad we can always invite back to your place after school you know I'm up for something new"

Charlie's eyes lit up with a fire, Jack started laughing which didn't help the situation.

She turned around and made a beeline for Spot.

"you disgust me do you know that"

She started punching him in the stomach, it didn't hurt him but it did the trick, "you good for nothing perverted male chauvinist pig"

Charlie stomped off and left school, and didn't come back for the rest of the day.

Spot decided it would be best if he gave her sometime to cool off, and his stomach time to recuperate and prepare for more attacks.

After school Spot headed over to Charlie's house, he knew she wouldn't let him in so he let himself in with the key she had given him.

"CHARLIE" He yelled into the Apartment.

"IN HERE AND DON'T YOU DARE THINK THAT THAT MEANS I ACTUALLY WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU" She replied.

He headed back towards her room and found her sitting at her desk doing homework.

"so you don't want to talk about what happened this morning"

"no"

"I'm sorry"

"I always support you when your being an ass, why cant you do the same for me, she was hot, I was a little jealous , I don't want her to come home with us, I don't want her to think things like that about you"

Spot pulled her out of her chair and sat down with her in his lap, "why not"

"because your mine"

"I am not a piece of meat Charlie"

she couldn't contain the smile that played at her lips, "shut up Spot, you know what I mean"

"I know I know, but baby I love you not her, sure she was kinda hot, but your gorgeous and your funny and sarcastic and you're the only broad I've ever met that can actually put up with me"

"yea and it's not easy let me tell ya"

"Shut up, anyway what I'm trying to say is that I love you and you don't have to worry about me changing my mind"

"good"

"but maybe I could change your mind about that threesome idea"

"Spot Conlon I DON'T THINK SO"

"Oh come on they are quite enjoyable" he called towards her retreating figure.

Charlie stopped mid hallway and turned to face Spot, "well I guess if it's really a threesome your interested in I could always call Jack.

She sauntered off leaving a pale face Spot behind her.

**The End**

**REVIEW!!!**


End file.
